The Sidhe
''When the ''Liche ''became a problem, the government attempted to fight back. They created an army of their own, manufactured creatures that weren't quite human and not quite Liche either. There weren't many of them but there didn't have to be. They were strong. Smart. Durable. Known only as Sidhe, these eight hybrids put an end to the war. The men were made to fight, to shed blood, and to never question orders. The women were diabolical thinkers and strategists. Together they decimated the Liche without mercy and then split up. Four stayed in government control. The other four rebelled. They broke loose and hid themselves in the war's wasteland, happily feral and free. The deserters were called the Rogues, and would never again set foot in any city. '' Sidhe In descending age order: *Vox Able to control and manipulate fire, heat, and light, Vox was a demolitions man. He never met a door he couldn't get through or a mountain he couldn't level. He has many, many children including the half breed Drury Sama'el and the pure Sidhe, Mia . Most of his progeny displays warm coloring and an amorous nature. *Varro With dominion over earth and rock, Varro turned the world around him into a deadly weapon. He was easily the strongest of his kind, but also extremely under appreciated by them. Much like one of his sons, Kade , Varro was steady and quiet, taking the abuse with quiet dignity. It is a common trait among his offspring, as well as a perfect sense of direction. *Nero The youngest of the Sidhe, Nero had a lot to live up to and too many shadows to climb out from under. Vice believes that was what made Nero so blood thirsty and vicious. He simply wanted to prove to his siblings that he fit among them. He has a great love of weaponry, and collects them off the people he has defeated. Unlike the rest, Nero has very few children. It isn't that he doesn't breed, they just tend to die young and without any apparent cause. As far as Vice knows, Grey is the only one to survive past infancy and he attributes it to her mother being Sidhe as well. Nero passed his eye color and a very destructive nature onto his daughter. *Allegra - deceased The youngest of the bean Sidhe, she chose to stay behind with the boys stating "They deserve our love least of all, sisters, but they need ''it the most". Alle had control of the wind but far from an active force, she used it to listen and to see what was otherwise too far away. To her, the air around her that did her bidding was like an old friend or pet, and she often spoke to it directly. It was unclear to the others whether or not it actually responded to her. Allegra had several children over the years, breeding kids who thought they were hearing voices or having visions. Rogues '''In descending age order:' * Vice Vice was a wind worker, and one who caused great damage in his time. He created gales, lifted things of significant weight, and used the air around him to make barriers. The oldest of the Sidhe, Vice was a master in hand to hand, prefering to fight up close and personal. He has always been careful about taking lovers or breeding. He has long understood what sort of life those lost souls would be forced to endure. Accidents have happened however, including Benjamin Klaus. Ben and Vice share the same need for order and unyielding personalities. Every single day Vice mourns the loss of his Allegra. *Pax - deceased Literally the earth mother, Pax was the eldest of the bean Sidhe and easily the fiercest of them. Protective and neutring, she had an innate connection with both flora and fauna. Bending both to her will was simple but nothing that she did without permission. She was extremely subdued and calm. Almost timid, despite her power. She has had many children, including little Mia. She passed her connection with living things onto all her children but most cannot tap into that aspect of their power because they are mostly human. *Atia - deceased Fire might have been her element, but Atia learned to use it abstractly. She was ambitious, driven. Some might say a ''fire ''in her belly. She could inspire people, give them that spark of genius that led them to do great things. Her children are refered to as Muses, and of all the Marked, they alone are spared, though they often end up wishing they had been purged with the others. *Sidra - deceased Graceful and deadly, Sidra alone of the bean Sidhe was both thinker and warrior. She was cold and calculating, dark and violent. A perfect mate for the aggressive and brutal Nero. Sidra was a water element but her control went beyond simple rain or streams. She drew ice and snow out of the air around her. She could freeze things down to a molecular level, a trick she often employed as punishment against her enemies. Much like Vice, Sidra wasn't interested in children that would have no place in this world. She was hardly the maternal type as it was. Her one and ''only ''child was concieved with Nero. A pure water Sidhe that she branded herself. Grey and Sidra both share a sense of perfect balance. Category:Characters